Such semiconductor devices are well known in the prior art. But the transmission frequency range is limited, even if a flip chip shape is considered to shorten the internal conductor path of said semiconductor device from the contact pads on the active surface of said semiconductor chip to outside contact pads of a ball grid array on said redistribution substrate.